


call me

by breaddaerb



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Light Angst, Like, did i say that this is gay, i'll say it again anyways, oh my god shes hot, okay but killjoy is my baby, sage is really hot, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaddaerb/pseuds/breaddaerb
Summary: After Viper was dispatched onto a mission, Killjoy was left to her own (lonely) devices.
Relationships: Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	call me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Type of Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463217) by [xNekorux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux). 



> hey! this is my first fic posted! i just casually enjoy these babes, you know? hope you guys enjoy, and comment what you think!

Killjoy couldn’t say that she wasn’t nervous.

Her sneakers squeaked across the metallic floors of her quarters, the bulky metallic doors of her room’s entrance hissing wide open once they detected her presence. Killjoy’s usual uniform had been discarded in exchange for scratched-up black jeans, and a sleeveless and oil-stained shirt was shoved messily into the waistband of her pants. The trademark puffy yellow jacket was tied around her waist, and her green beanie was still planted on top of her cranium, though it was about to fall off with the drastic angle her head took from being hunched over.

A whole two months ago, her beloved Viper, or _Sabine_ — rather, had been sent across the land masses on her lonesome in order to compromise a radiante trade scheme made by the Kingdom. It was apparently so large that the Valorant organization could only risk sending one agent undercover in order to stay inconspicuous about the whole operation. There was a wide space of distance between the main headquarters and where the trade would go down as well, so travel fees would be very costly for Valorant. They needed someone who could get the job done, efficiently and quickly. And to her luck, they would choose Viper. Of course they would. Because they only wanted her girlfriend because she surpassed all of the requirements for their stupid mission unlike anyone else. Stupid mission, stupid Viper being to good at her job.

It wasn’t like Killjoy didn’t think that she could do it. By all means, Killjoy was probably the agent who believed that Viper could pull off the task all by herself the most. Viper was extremely talented, and her skills paired with her radiant abilities made her nearly unstoppable. Alongside her knack for manipulation and having words that were as painfully brutal as a kick to the groin, Viper’s firm confidence could send an enemy plunging down into the Earth from how low their ego would drop. Yeah, she was that good.

But Killjoy was only human, damnit, and no one could judge her for saying that she felt very, very lonely. And, the fact that she missed Viper dearly.

Because Viper hadn’t even called her in the past months that she had been gone to let the techie know how she was, much less update her on her status of if she was actually alive or not. Hell, Killjoy had never even considered herself a worry wart because that was Sage’s job, but as of late, she’s noticed that she missed hearing the scowls and backhanded remarks that her venomous partner often gave her.

Which is why her feet were guiding her to none other than the other agents of the Valorant facility in hopes of getting some advice on what to do. This could be a horrible, horrible idea; she was well aware the other agents could be far too overbearing for her liking. But the poor girl was lonely and missed her _liebling_ , so someone could cut her some slack. ( _liebling =_ darling.)

Her first stop was none other than Sage herself in the medical ward. Killjoy’s bond with the woman wasn’t too strong, but she considered the healer somewhat akin to an older sister, or at least a distant one. They’ve had their fair share of accounts where both of them tiredly watched their teammates plummet to their deaths without hesitation— ahem, Jett— so they’ve had plenty of time to relate to each other in some of their more personal struggles and affairs.

Killjoy found the woman sitting at her desk in the ward, dutifully jotting something down. At any other time, the sentinel might have used it as an opportunity to spook the healer, but she frankly didn’t have the energy to deal with the hassle of the aftermath of pranks. Instead, Killjoy wandered over, plopped herself down into the seat that was set down next to Sage by the desk (saved for a special someone, maybe?) and limply fell apart.

Sage was quick to look up from her journal, an initially confused expression crossing her face as she inspected the younger agent. It wasn't a common occurrence to see Killjoy so out of energy, given her naturally optimistic and impish personality, but it soon clicked in her head. “Is everything alright, Killjoy?” asked the agent, giving the techie a sympathetic look. Killjoy rolled her head over to the side and groaned, sinking further into her seat.

“ _Nein_ , Sage, I’m so lonely…” Killjoy whined, closing her eyes and draping her gloved hands over her face. Sage stifled a teasing coo at how childishly defeated Killjoy looked in favor of doing what she did best: healing. Mentally was a different story, but there was nothing better than a little TLC. ( _Nein =_ No.)

Pulling it over to her lap, she patted the back of her palm lightly. “Would you like to talk about it with me? We can go for a walk if you’d like,” offered the taller woman, continuously stroking Killjoy’s hand. See, this is exactly what she meant by Sage being like an older sister. The woman managed to care without hesitation, taking Killjoy’s side without complaint.

“That would be nice,” she pouted, face turning into a whole clown-frown. “I mean, both of those.” Sage gave her hand one last rub before standing up, guiding the deflated engineer out of her seat and towards the exit. Killjoy felt like a little puppy, following Sage around. It was just like what she did with Viper whenever she was around, but _someone_ just had to be too good at their job and get sent off to be by herself on a stupidly risky mission—

“It’s about Sabine, no?” The elegant, deep husk made Killjoy look up, mortified that she had been found out. Her relationship with the toxin mistress wasn’t much of a secret, since Killjoy was nearly attached to the American at every waking moment, but it didn’t mean that everyone had to know about it yet.

Defeated, Killjoy sighed. “Maybe…”

Sage chuckled, amused by the techie’s reaction, yet still pitying the woman. Many agents within Valorant treated each other like family, which meant that they could feel for Viper’s absence just as much as Killjoy. Or, maybe slightly less than her.

“ _Shăguā_ , it’s perfectly alright to miss her. She’s been gone for some time, and I’m sure that she misses you just as much as you do,” the healer wisely commented, stroking between Killjoy’s shoulder blades. ( _Shăguā =_ Silly, dummy.)

Her statement seemed to rile up the engineer more as her eyebrows furrowed together. “If that’s the case, then why hasn’t she called me yet!” the woman loudly exclaimed, hands balling together before she sighed. “Sabine promised me…”

“I’m sure she did, Killjoy,” Sage assured, opening another doorway to the practice rooms. “If she hasn’t called you yet, then I’m sure she’s busy. She is on a mission after all, and from what I know of her, Viper does not seem like the type to slack off on her assignments.”

Sage did have a point. Viper, from however long she had known her, hadn't ever betrayed her. Viper had been loyal to a fault, protecting her from enemies and helping to cover her while she set up defenses around the spike. While she didn’t go out of her way to reassure Killjoy constantly, Viper ushered away anyone who got too close to her _schnecke_. It was always her actions that counted. ( _schnecke =_ snail)

But, Killjoy was impatient, and so she let out a long sigh. Just as she was about to continue to voice her complaints to the ever-so-saint-like Sage, a loud and ever so familiar yell of _‘Watch this!’_ whipped through the air.

The cry was just like the person who had yelled the proud call, presenting the Korean assassin diving gracefully from her spot on top of a few boxes towards the fiery man in the corner of the training room. It was soon followed by an explosive orange gas made by the other tech resident engineer, who previously held a sloppily spray painted grenade. A blaze wall arose from the concrete flooring between the man and the flying woman, burning and lapping against the white-haired assailant’s skin, who unreluctantly whizzed into it. The man reached up as she flew above him, grasping her ankle and effectively sending them both tumbling to the floor.

Sage winced beside her, and Killjoy gave her a wry smile when the healer began leading her over to the catastrophe before them.

Raze, as usual, was laughing her ass off while the two agents groaned on the floor. Phoenix was largely regretting his on the spot decision of taking his attacker down while Jett wheezed, holding onto her ankle and howling like a big baby. Killjoy and Sage arrived on the scene quickly, a scolding ready on Sage’s tongue.

“Jett, you shouldn’t have flown through that wall! You could have gotten seriously hurt,” the Chinese woman chided, helping Jett sit up. The Korean whined, cupping her now sprained ankle.

“That’s not important right now!” Jett squealed, doe eyes meeting Sage’s. The woman sighed, withdrawing a fluorescent green orb from her waist and pressing it to Jett’s injury. In an instant, minty tendrils wrapped around the woman’s nimble body, flowing into her and instantly healing the injury.

A goofy smile quickly replaced Jett’s previously solemn look. “Thank you, _unnie_! You’re the best!” The assassin proclaimed, holding her hand up for a quick high five. Sage’s face flushed lightly at the honorific, but she settled for a softer, endeared smile. “It is my duty. And, my pleasure.” ( _unnie =_ older sister, close older female.)

Killjoy was very used to these kinds of interactions between the duelist and sentinel. Sage, while often lecturing Jett, couldn’t exactly resist the woman’s passive charms. It made her life much harder, of course, but having Jett around seemed to melt the healer just a little more every day.

Noticing that Sage wouldn’t be helping him out, Raze pulled Phoenix to his feet. The man scowled, brushing the dust off of his pants and crossing his arms. A smug smirk was on his face, ready to taunt the poor duelist. “What was that, Jett? Said you were going to ‘beat my ass’? You look more like you’re gonna hit that—“

The Korean scowled, throwing a cloud burst directly into his face. He guffawed and snorted somehow at the same time, inhaling the radiant’s ability and falling onto Raze, who yelped in response. Killjoy approached the group, choosing to stand close behind Sage.

“Yo,’Joy!” greeted Raze while she shoved Phoenix off of her. She still didn’t have much energy to greet her, so she opted for a solemn _‘hallo’_ , raising one hand as a greeting.

Her reaction evoked a frown out of the duelists, alongside Sage’s eyes softening. Jett pursed her lips, detaching herself from the other sentinel and trotting over to Killjoy.

“Hey, you know you can come talk to us anytime! Or we can even distract you. Anything you need, bud.” The duelist offered, clasping a hand onto Killjoy’s shoulder.

Appreciative of the support and the others’ vigorous nodding, she smiled at Jett. “ _Danke_ , Jett. I think I’m just gonna go get some shut eye, though, yeah? I’m pretty tired.” ( _Danke =_ Thank you.)

The Korean frowned, but nodded her head dutifully. “Course. See you around, KJ, and don’t be afraid to reach out!”

Phoenix joined in, pulling Killjoy into a loving headlock. “Yeah, dude! It’s alright here.”

The other two followed short, and though some reluctantly, into a large mass of affection. Killjoy’s heart swelled, feeling as her face was stuffed into someone’s neck and another bumped into her back. Maybe it would be okay without Viper for a little longer as long as she had her dorky teammates around. Even Jett, who usually teased her over something, seemed to not mind sharing the love.

Saying her goodbyes, Killjoy withdrew herself from the group and returned back to her quarters, where she flopped down onto her bed. The day hadn’t been tiring, since she had done practically nothing, but her body still felt weighed down by the empty chasm known as loneliness or in better terms, ‘Sabine’.

Killjoy let out a loud groan, rolling onto her stomach and closing her eyes. This sucked.

-x-

Loud, screaming cries of her phone was the first thing she heard as she woke up. Killjoy squinted, reaching blindly for her rimmed glasses and pushing them onto her face. On the floor, and face down, was her phone that was also aggressively buzzing at her like a spike about to detonate. Killjoy scrunched her nose up, running a hand through her hair and coming to the realization that her beanie had fallen off during her slumber.

The woman rolled over, lazily reaching for her phone and wrenching it off of the ground. It was a phone call of some sorts, to which Killjoy quickly pressed the accepted answer. Damn, who the hell would call her when she was sleeping? She needed her beauty sleep, mind you, and she didn’t have the patience for—

_“Schnecke?”_

Her heart froze in its place, eyes widening and sleepiness shaking itself out of her when the familiar saccharine voice dripped through the call. Killjoy nearly threw her phone while she hastily sat up, trying to pay as much attention as possible to the caller.

“ _Hallo_? Sabine?” Killjoy stuttered, wincing at her own voice cracking.

 _“No, it’s Omen,_ ” the woman deadpanned on the other side of the line. Her face reddened in embarrassment, and she shook her head in hopes of shrugging it off. Now that she was consciously aware of her lover talking, she managed to pick up on the tired drone of her tone. It sounded like Viper got hit by a train, if she was being honest.

“Sabine? Why haven’t you called me this whole time?! Are you okay?” The engineer asked frantically, holding both hands to her phone.

Viper chuckled dryly, the eye roll practically carrying itself all the way across the communication line. _“You shouldn’t be concerned, Killjoy. I am sure that you are well aware of my skills. They do not stand a chance against me.”_

Frowning, Killjoy huffed. “That’s not what I meant whatsoever! I meant you, as in you! And you still haven’t answered why you haven’t been calling.”

_“I’ve been working. I don’t have time for silly calls.”_

God, why did that shred her heart so much? Her breath stuttered, lips parting as she stared blankly down at the phone beside her. Taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes, she scoffed, about to sadly remark before Viper cut her off.

_“But, I did significantly less efficiently without your bots here to aid me. Pray tell, you have been taking care of yourself?”_

“You can just say that you missed me,” Killjoy sniffled, still hurt over the comment. “And that’s not even important right now! I missed you too.”

Viper went silent, confirming Killjoy’s accusation. The woman cleared her throat, pushing through. _“I will be coming back soon.”_

Immediately, Killjoy perked up, buzzing with excitement. “Wait, really? When!” she demanded, shuffling around in her sheets.

_“In a week or so. I need to establish the radiant here and send it back still.”_

“Ooh, I’m excited! I can’t wait to see you! I missed you so, so much…”

_“I can imagine how painful it must have been.”_

"Yeah, it really was— hey, are you teasing me?”

_“Darling, I would never toy with your feelings.”_

“That’s not... that’s not fair! Sabine! You just did!”

Viper sighed a loving sigh into the microphone. _“I will never hurt you on purpose, schnecke. Don’t forget that.”_

A warm blush traveled the expanse of her neck, and she let out an indignant squawk. “You! Of course you wouldn’t hurt me! You love me too much to do that!”

Instead of hearing the usual sarcastic retort, Killjoy heard something far, far more different. A bit of static movement reached through the call, and Viper seemed to be shuffling into place as she whispered into the phone: _“You’re right. I do._

_“...and I’ll remind you of that as soon as I get back. I promise, Killjoy.”_

Husked the woman, in that ever so irresistible voice of hers. Killjoy’s heart fluttered, a gooey and comfortable smile spreading across her face as she sunk into the warm bed beneath her. She eagerly responded, cupping the phone to her chest.

“I’m looking forward to it, Sabine!”

**Author's Note:**

> apologies if any of the words are off! the only ones i'm somewhat familiar with are the korean and german ones, so feel free to comment and correct me.


End file.
